


Life Brings Challenges

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - News Station, F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life brings challenges.</p><p>Life brings good things.</p><p>Life brings bad things.</p><p>We're not here to sort out which is which. That's your own job.</p><p>We're just here to tell you the local news, weather, and trafficking 24/7. </p><p>And don't change the channel to Team Lads Broadcasting! Never trust those dirty lads!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Bae at the Station

**Author's Note:**

> I won't post chapters all the time, this isn't going to be my main priority but I'll still try to post new chapters often until I can think of where Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage is going. 
> 
> Seriously! If you have ANY suggestions PLEASE send them to me, I'd love to hear feedback! You can contact me here or at my email, xephyro33@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks~

"Got a bit of a crush, Arryn?" Lindsay asked, standing beside the young woman who was currently ogling the new blonde reporter. 

Arryn blushed heavily and sputtered, "No! N-no I do not!" Her hands flew around her desk in a hurried panic. Papers flew around and a few pens fell to the floor. 

Arryn worriedly reached down to pick them up. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Kara asked, walking over to the two and noticing her coworker uncharacteristically clumsy and frazzled. Kara noticed her laughing girlfriend and glared at her. "What did you do, Lindsay?" 

Once Arryn had placed all the fallen items on her desk into a mound, Lindsay patted her back, making the woman jump and let out an adorable squeak. 

Kara smiled when Arryn tried her hardest to compose herself, failing miserably. 

"Everyone's favorite news anchor has been making googly-eyes at the station's newest member." Lindsay tossed her head in the direction of said woman who was chatting with Ashley, a reporter who had been working at the news station for quite some time. 

"Aww~! That's so cute!" Kara crooned, tilting her head at Arryn. Lindsay followed suit. 

"S-shut up!" Arryn folded her arms across her chest and huffed indignantly. She tried to cover up her embarrassment with false anger. "I didn't tease you, Lindsay, when you told me you liked Kara." 

Lindsay piped up, her own cheeks turning a rosy pink. Kara raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh? How long ago was that?" 

"Four years ago." Arryn spilled, making Lindsay narrow her eyes at her. The onyx haired woman stuck out her tongue. "Karma's a bitch, Tuggey." 

"Four years? We've only been going out for a year and a half!" Kara exclaimed. "You've been keeping it under wraps for that long?" 

Lindsay glanced nervously around the building as a handful of eyes were on her. Kara's outburst had turned a few heads. 

"Sorry! Keep going about with your day." Ms. Eberle apologized while Arryn laughed at Lindsay's face. It matched the color of her scarlet head of hair! 

"We can talk about this later!" Kara informed. She slung an arm around Arryn's shoulder, alarming the dark brunette. "But right now our dear friend is too shy to ask a beauty out on a date." 

"Or two." Lindsay added. 

"Let's not forget about what will ensue afterwards." Kara reminded with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

"S- stop! Ugh, I hate you guys. I need new friends." Arryn, who had been covering her face with her palms as Kara spoke, peeked in between her fingers to look at the blonde. 

"Her name is Barbara, in case you were wondering. She's also Canadian. And Jewish. So I hope you don't mind watching hockey and celebrating Passover." Lindsay said. "On the bright side, picture how cute she looked as a kid at her bat mitzvah and wearing an oversized hockey jersey." 

Arryn harrumphed and elbowed Lindsay gently. The redhead lowered her arm. 

"Well I'm not the only one acting like a school girl. Meg's had a crush on Ashley for over two years now." The anchor tried to deflect attention and pointed at Meg. 

The woman was at her desk, pretending to flip through important notes and reports while, in reality, her green eyes were on the slightly darker haired blonde beside Barbara. 

"She hasn't gotten the courage up to ask her out so why do I have to?" 

"Becaaaaaauuuse," Kara dragged out. "Lindsay and I _can't_ be the only couple in the office. We want to go on some double dates! Besides, you deserve some happiness as much as the next gal. If you work the nerve up to ask Barbara, we _promise_ we'll convince Meg to do the same." 

"What she said!" Lindsay chimed, poking Kara's arm. The blonde smiled at her. 

"You're forcing me, aren't you?" 

"Yup! Now let's - _ooh_ , she's looking our way! Goodie!" 

"WHAT?!" Arryn screeched, eyes widening as the _really_ attractive coworker met her gaze. Her breath hitched and she - as soldiers would do in war - hit the deck. 

"Ow..." She grumbled as her face made contact with the hard concrete flooring. 

"Arryn?" The onyx haired girl heard Ashley ask. 

Shit! 

If Barbara heard Ashley, that meant she knew her name! And if the blonde knew her name she'd recognize her as the foolish Texan who flopped on the floor! That meant their non-existent "relationship" was doomed from the start! 

"Doomed. . ." Arryn grumbled into the ground. 

She continued to silently wallow in her sorrows as Barbara continued to ask Ashley questions. 

"Did she just face-plant into the floor?" Barbara asked, holding in a laugh in case the woman was actually injured. Luckily, the only thing marred was Arryn's pride. 

"I think so. Odd. Arryn is probably the most coordinated of us all. I could see Kara doing that, no doubt-," 

"Hey!" 

"-but not Arryn. You alright, apricot?" Ashley asked, nudging the onyx haired woman's shoulder with the tip of her shoe. 

An extremely muffled, "Nnnnghnoo," was the response they received. 

"I think she's suffering from a severe case of killmeitis. It's a rare illness that breaks down the immune system with lethal shame and deadly humiliation. Currently, there is no solid or definite cure." Lindsay stated, over looking her patient. "Also, from study, I believe her cells are infected from a parasite called amour. Her body isn't used to its foreign ways. It's transmitted through an insect called a 'love bug'. So let me see your bite, Arryn." 

"It'll only help. Where's it at? Arms? Legs? Maybe your tush?" Kara offered. 

They both earned themselves a hard kick from Arryn's feet. Her face was still firmly placed into the ground. 

"Are spasms common, Doctor Tuggey?" Ashley asked. 

"Rare, yes. Usually the patient will convulse during treatment, if you know what I mean." Lindsay waggled her eyebrows and shrugged suggestively. 

"I get what you're putting down." Ashley said. "What types of medications do you use during treatment?" 

"Hmm. . . It depends on the patient's preferences - uh, I mean - _body and cells_. Different stimuli, y'know? As for Ms. Zech's case I would prescribe alluring blue eyed blondes." All eyes were on Barbara, with the except of Arryn who wanted the earth to engulf her. 

"Oh?" Barbara said in reaction. Arryn could feel her eyes on her. She gulped. "Well I mean if its a fatal disease we can't just let her go now can we?" 

Ashley, Lindsay, and Kara fist pumped in victory, puzzling the Canadian. 

"Um. . .why did you-," 

"When we heard we'd be getting a new kid on campus to help out we were worried they'd be super serious," Ashley began. 

"And boring," Lindsay added. 

"And dull," Kara opted. 

"So we were very lucky and glad to see you can joke around and have fun." Ashley finished. 

"Oh I can joke, trust me. In fact, I _love_ puns, it's a soon-to-be known fact to all of you. In Canada, people called me Barbara Pun-kelman." The blonde flaunted her hands and flipped her hair, smiling and winking at Arryn when she had looked up to gaze at Barbara. 

She blushed and squeaked. 

"I want to know more about this 'Arryn' girl you talk about." Barbara kneeled in front of the news anchor. She grinned widely when one grey green eye revealed itself from the burrows of her arms and her onyx bang. 

"Hello." She said, exuding confidence. 

Arryn gave no reply. 

"Well this'll be awkward for us unless we do something about it." Lindsay informed. 

"To avoid embarrassment how about we lock them in the break room? _Alone_?" Kara offered. 

"No. The _closet_." 

Barbara nodded, playing along with the act. 

"I'll get Arryn - whoa she's light!" Lindsay said, surprised her friend weighed practically lighter than a feather. 

"Good to know for future escapades - no, shenanigans - I mean _therapeutics_." Barbara winked, following Ashley and Kara. Lindsay carried a thrashing Arryn who equipped a furious blush. 

"Put me down this instance, Lindsay!" The onyx haired woman wailed, smacking the redhead's back with her fists and tried to kick her legs. Her right foot pounded into Lindsay's stomach, the wind being knocked out of her. 

"Jesus!" Lindsay heaved. "Be careful Barbara, she packs a punch." 

"That's juuuust fine. I like a gal who puts up a struggle. Makes it more fun for me." The group had reached the small closet and the blonde was staring at Lindsay and Arryn's backside. "Nice ass, girl. Not too tight but not a plump rump either." 

Arryn squealed in ignominy. 

"Lindsay!" 

"Sorry, Zech. Hueh!" Lindsay tossed Arryn into the closet, the woman hitting the floor and landing on her hip. Barbara slipped inside, Kara shutting the door with her heels. 

"Well that fixes one problem. Now how to deal with Meg's crush on Ashley. . ." 

"What?!" 

"Oops! Shit! Forgot you were here." Lindsay snapped her fingers. "Damn." 

"Don't worry, I can handle that problem on my own." Ashley assured, walking towards the direction of the other girl with red hair in question. 

Kara and Lindsay high-fived. 

"Sweet! No more single dates!"


	2. What Happens in the Closet . . . Stays in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in the office's closet, you may ask?
> 
> Well read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!
> 
> May be a little short but I'll try to make it up with the next one.

"Eep!" Arryn squeaked when the door was closed shut, locking her in with the stunningly gorgeous scoundrel who wanted to tease her all alone in the office's closet. 

There wasn't much light shining through to the stuff space. Arryn lay on the ground, her head propped up against a box of some sorts. Things littered the tiny area around her and the blonde must've had her back up against the door. 

"Good thing I'm not afraid of Santa Claus." Barbara broke the silence. 

"Huh?" Arryn asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

"Come on, you don't get it? Ah, whatever." Barbara shrugged. "Sooooo . . . whaddya' wanna do? We have to make 'me think we did _something_ in here, right? Leaving two seconds after they put us in here will look suspicious. I mean, who can come _that_ fast. I may be a goddess but I'm not that good." 

"WHAT?!" Arryn shrieked. 

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you." The blonde reassured. "Downside to the dark - can't see your adorable blush." 

Arryn nervously scanned the closet floor as said blush grew on her face. Barbara laughed. 

"I can picture with one right now." It seemed like the Canadian's teeth could glow because Arryn could see them in the dark like a shinning beacon. "You look ridiculously adorable." 

The onyx haired woman let out another cute squeak. 

The grin on Barbara's face soon reached her ears. 

"And that's another thing," Barbara came closer, making Arryn curl into a ball. "Oh my god those little squeaks? Auhh . . . you make me melt." 

"I-I make y-y-you melt?" Arryn asked, peeking out of her cocoon. 

The blonde moved closer, their faces only inches apart. Barbara blinked before looking deeply into Arryn's grey green eyes. 

"Indeed you do. Sorry about embarrassing you back there but I couldn't help myself, your friends are brutal." 

"Did you really have to play along, though? And say . . . y'know?" Arryn asked. 

"Say that you have a nice ass? What was I supposed to say? I don't like lying." She laughed - so sweet and heavenly - and booped Arryn's nose. 

Arryn took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, covering her mouth and nose. 

Barbara pinched the shirt and attempted to pull it back down to her neck. 

"Hey I like that beautiful smile of yours. Don't cover it up." 

"D-do you really mean all these things?" Arryn asked. 

"Huh?" Barbara tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Do you really mean all the things you're saying? That you like my smile and like my . . . booty?" She whispered out, glancing up at the blonde. 

Her head returned back to its natural position and she smiled, earnestly. She pressed her forehead up against Arryn's and the woman felt she enjoyed the contact. 

"Does this answer your question?" 

Barbara leaned in and kissed Arryn. The Texan moved her arms and slowly encircled them around the Canadian. Barbara moved closer and the two deepened the smooch. 

When they finally departed, breathing heavily, they stared into each others' eyes. The blue pools were breathtaking. The grey green irises were gorgeous. 

"Yes." Arryn panted. 

"Wanna do it again?" Barbara asked. 

Arryn smiled. 

"Yes."


	3. Break Room Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Meg "occupy the break room".
> 
> *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Sadly this isn't smut.

Ashley, with a heavy yet swift stride, made her way over to Meg who currently seemed _distracted_ with _paperwork_. 

The redhead was flipping through the stacks of papyrus when she noticed the approaching presence of her good friend. 

"Oh hey Jinx! I heard some rumors around and went to investigate and I think we have a great story -," Meg rambled. 

Ashley raised a hand which succeeded in silencing the woman. 

"Hush. We need to discuss some more important matters." Ashley narrowed her eyes. 

Meg, confused, looked questionably at the blonde. 

"Uh sure. What do we need to talk about?" 

"In _private_ , Turney. We're going to the break room. C'mon." Ashley reached out and snatched Meg's wrist. The girl let out a surprised, "Okay!" and was pulled through the office's hallways. 

They approached the break room and Ashley could see people in the snacking area through the windows. She bit her lip and grumbled. She'd shoo them off, no problemo. 

"Ashley? You want to let go, maybe?" Meg offered but her force was droned out by Ashley's thoughts. She continued to look at the woman grabbing her arm tightly, expecting and waiting for an explanation. 

Suddenly Ms. Jenkins pulled Ms. Turney forward, entering the break room. 

Three people - Sarah, Maggie, and Caiti - were casually chatting while eating a variety of calorie full American snack bags. Once they noticed the duo's presence, they arched their eyebrows. 

"Uh -," 

"Gonna need this room. Go." Ashley used her free hand to point at the exit (which also served as a entrance). "Please." 

The three nodded and kept hold of their Fritos, Doritos, and Sun Chips while leaving. 

Ashley let go of Meg's wrist, closed the door and pulled down the shades. 

Ashley met Meg's eyes. 

"So do we need to dim the lights before we offer a sacrifice to Satan?" Meg asked with an amused smirk. 

Ashley pretended to mock Meg. 

"Ah shut up. That's no why we're here. Besides, if we were to give El Diablo a human gift, you wouldn't have seen Kara this morning." 

Meg laughed. 

"Got a vendetta for Eberle?" 

"She spilled her mocha on me yesterday." Ashley shrugged. "New clothes, too. What was a woman supposed to do?" 

"What a shame." The redhead tsked, shaking her head. "I liked that outfit, too." 

"I hear you like more than just that." Ashley blurted before she could consult her brain. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Meg sputtered, alarmed. 

"Oh was that a little too straight forward? My apologies." Ashley rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. Meg could never stay angry or upset with the blonde before her long. It was just a side affect when you loved - _liked_ \- someone. Minor slip up. 

"What do you know, Ashley?" Meg inquired, pointing a finger at her. Was her secret somehow revealed? 

Ashley faltered under Meg's intimidating gaze. 

"What do you know, Ashley?" Meg repeated, walking forward with her iron stare boring into Ashley. 

"Enough." She said plainly. "I-I know enough. Maybe more than I should but enough." 

"Who told you?" Meg hissed, glancing around the room. If the culprit was nearby, they'd know no mercy. 

"It was just an accident. She didn't mean to-," 

"WHO?!" Meg gripped Ashley's collar, eyes wide with barely contained fury. 

"L-Lindsay." 

"TUGGEY!" 

Ashley tried to shut Meg up. 

"If she finds out I spilled that _she_ spilled, I'll be dead before you can kill her." 

"Than I shall avenge you!" 

"Meg!" 

Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Ashley grabbed the redhead's arms and pulled her forward with such great force, Meg was tossed completely on her. But the blonde knew this wouldn't be enough to keep her quiet so she pressed her lips up against Meg's. 

Her yells of anger to end Lindsay's life were soon muffled by Ashley's luscious lips. Meg's eyes slowly closed and she complied to the kiss. 

Ashley found she actually _liked_ having Meg so close and craved a little more contact. But that'd be way too soon. 

After a few moments of the passionate smooching, the two departed with heavy breaths. 

They continued to look into each other's eyes lovingly. 

"So," Meg broke the silence. "You feel the same way?" 

Her voice was full of hope. 

Ashley smiled. 

She had been worried that she held no special feelings for her friend and worried that she'd break her heart and they'd have a strained friendship. But after that kiss . . . 

"Yes, Meg, I do."


	4. Mission Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Kara chat about their successful plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short! 
> 
> I'm sorry about that.
> 
> To make it up, I want to write another fanfic to or posted today or tomorrow (it'll be separate) so look out for it!

"It worked!" Kara cheered. "We actually got them together. We're such good friends." 

Lindsay was the teensiest bit on edge. 

"That's great. Yeah. Woo. Little problem though," she began. "Meg and Ashley may be together now but did you hear that yell? I think she still wants to kill me." 

The redhead gulped. 

She received a reassuring kiss on the cheek from her blonde girlfriend. 

"Don't matter how tough she or her new girlfriend are, I'll kick their asses if they think of harming my girl." Kara informed.  

"Aww thanks!" Lindsay cooed, tilting her head.  

"So four years, huh?" Kara jested, raising an amused eyebrow. She laughed when Lindsay squirmed in embarrassment. "Why didn't you say anything?"  

Tuggey shrugged. 

"Some reason Arryn didn't want to ask Barbara." 

"So you're a hypocrite."  

"Well . . . not exactly. Arryn didn't even know _of_ Barbara when I had a crush on you so. . ." 

"Ahuh." 

They stood in silence, avoiding any gazes at each other. An awkward presence filled the air, making Kara whistle while Lindsay hummed. 

"So do you wanna. . ." 

"Yeah sure that sounds great. . ." 

"Okay . . ."


End file.
